la última carta
by amelie1
Summary: la última carta que le escribió un chico a la persona que más ama. slash. y trsite si se peinsa un poc. espero sus reviws!!!


26/02/2003- Miercoles.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Rowling. Disclaimer: la trama, historia, notas de la autora, etc, etc, etc, me pertenece.  
Notas de este Fics:  
  
- es un Slash. ¿qué es slash? - una relación del mismo sexo. homosexual. en este caso es chico/chico.  
  
- si NO te gustan estas historias, o NO estas de acuerdo con ellas. NO LO LEAS. no quiero reclamos.  
  
O sea, no quiero que me jodán.  
  
si les gustan estas historias o no tienen mayor problema  
  
¡pues que la disfruten! ---  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ La última carta ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~ escrito por: Amélie Pouland~  
---  
¿cuando fue la última vez que charlamos? ¿cuando fue la última vez que nos acarisiamos? ¿cuando fue la última vez que dijimos 'te quiero'?  
  
No fue hace menos de 1 semana como se piensa.  
  
fue hace menos de 1 año que ya no queremos. que ya aprendí una extraña lección. que sé que ya no te quiero igual.  
  
Que ya sé que aunque muera por ti, no puedo demostrarlo.  
  
¿invertimos los papeles acaso? ¿cambiamos a la forma del otro? ¿tanto afectó lo que decía el otro?  
  
Antes tu eras frío, como lo soy yo ahora Ahora tu eres cálido, como yo lo era antes.  
  
Ahora me duele el alma cuando te veo llorar, pero no sale a luz Ahora si me vez llorar te haces añicos, te desmoronas.  
  
Sé lo que sientes en esos momentos ¿cuántas veces lo sentí yo? agrégale a eso lo que me hacías sufrir, las palabras feas que decías. cuando me enteraba que estabas con alguna tipa. agrégale ese llanto, ese dolor  
  
por eso, sé que sientes  
  
y ahora tu también lo sabes  
tanto como yo sé lo que sientes cuando te digo una palabra malsonante. cuando peleamos y nos agarramos a garabatos.  
Sé que sientes cuando esperas una disculpa. como yo antes la esperaba.  
ahora tratas de ser dulce. antes eras frío y no hacías nada por arreglar las cosas. Aunque te pudrieras por dentro.  
Ahora yo me pudro. Ahora tu te ahogas en llanto  
Ya no soy el chico dulce del que te enamoraste Ya no eres el chico frío del que me enamoré.  
  
ahora somos los polos opuestos del mismo lado. somos los amantes bipolares.  
  
o sea. ya somos iguales. y tan diferentes. Ya recorrimos los caminos. los 2 caminos. ya no hay nada entre nosotros más que el 'antes' pero 'antes' es pasado. y el pasado hecho esta. no se vuelve atrás para resolver las cosas. para eso esta el presente. el futuro que todo lo anterior junta. esta solitario entre los dos. ahora sabes que no tenemos nada.  
  
que matamos el único lazo  
  
tu me enseñaste a ser frío. yo te enseñe a ser cálido.  
  
cada uno mato lo nuestro.  
  
No, no quiero tus reproches. no me alegues que no sé darte algo de amor.  
  
¿recuerdas cuando yo lo decía? ¿entiendes que era de corazón? ¿te das cuenta de que no era un ridículo berrinche?  
  
... dime  
  
¿qué se siente no sentir vergüenza de nuestra relación?  
  
yo no la sentía. No me importaba salir de tu brazo a la calle. Ya que te amaba.  
Tampoco te importaba, pero nunca lo demostraste, tu orgullo era primero que todo.  
ahora a ti no te avergüenza, ni a mi tampoco, pero digo que si lo hace. que no saldría contigo ni a la puerta de la casa, ahora mi orgullo se antepone.  
  
tu me lo enseñaste  
te puedes quedar con el apartamento. y también con el piso de abajo para que sigas con el café/pasteleria.  
ya sé porque no te gustaba. es horrible. ahora ya sabes porque me gustaba. es bello.  
una última cosa.  
  
sí supe darte amor. sí supiste dármelo. los dos herramos en la forma. los dos la inventamos. los dos nos desmoronamos solos. no hubo nadie más. no fue ni tu culpa, ni la mía. fue mutua.  
  
Pero dime.  
  
¿que se siente cambiar los papeles? ¿te agrada? a mi no. pero así esta bien.  
  
Adiós. ya sabes que esta parte de la carta siempre llega. léela totalmente. que esto se acaba en el último punto.  
  
Adiós. Mi odiado, Mi Querido Draco Malfoy.  
Harry Potter.  
***  
Snif...T_T snif...  
  
Lloro porque al escribir le Fics, se me vino a la mente toda una historia tras esta, todo el proceso que pasaron. y.. me dio pena T,T SNIF!!!!  
  
los nombres no los quise poner antes no por un tipo de misterio, solo que no sentí las ganas de llamarlos antes, de decir sus nombres mientras escribía, cuando iba a terminar se me ocurrió nombrarlos, como en una carta. (que a todo esto el Fics en si es una carta de Harry para Draco)  
  
Espero que les gustara. y si no, pues también se acepta que no les guste. todas las opiniones valen.  
  
Ahora espero que me dejen un review.  
  
o...  
  
verán a Voldie a la hora del Té!!!!  
  
Voldemort: y yo porque ¬¬ yo: Por algo te pago. Voldemort: ¿cuando me has pagado? yo: eh... te escribí un Fics donde ganas. y matas a muchos. y... Voldemort: te apuesto que quedo triste y acaba mal yo: ¿por qué lo dices? Voldemort se pone a leer los escritos de Amélie yoo: de acuerdo, son algo tristes los finales Voldemort: siempre se mueren!, ... donde esta mi Fics yo: eh.. pronto lo publicare Voldemort: sabes, esto me suena a que me estas ocupando para poner publicidad yo: que! como se te ocurre que yo haría eso... nonono Voldemort: no te creo ¬¬, por eso te haré un hechizo. Mañana entraras al colegio yo: iba a entrar de todas formas. ¬¬ , porque crees que he escrito este Fics, es para liberar tensiones. Voldemort: valla manera. me imagino cuando estas mal. como acabara el Fics... ¬.¬  
  
como decía entes de ser interrumpida. Verán a Voldie a la hora del té!!!...  
  
Den su opinión y no lean lo que sigue que son puras estupideces (igual que lo anterior). solo manden el reviews  
...  
  
¿por qué siguen aquí?!!! ¬¬'  
Amélie Pouland. (¬¬' reviews ¿eh?) 


End file.
